The last day of summer
by Starduststorm94
Summary: Summer is over but Phineas has a weekend before school beginnd and he wants to have an idea what they do on these days, but will he have the courage to follow suit?
1. I'll do it for you

The last day of summer 

Since this is my first fanfiction is I ask indulgence at all, and I hope the story I'm writing you like the readers.

Chapter 1: I'll do it for you

Phineas Pov:

_02:00__ clock. Why can not I sleep? Oh crap! Why must the summer just ends. I wish he would go at least another week on, then I could do what I planned but what if we go backwards, which is ... Oh I just have to take my courage together and say it but only as ? Fortunately for me, end the summer holidays this year on a Friday and not during the week, so I do not have morning back to school tomorrow but only. So I still have today. Hopefully I can do that also what I planned. But what ... !?  
>Calm down Phineas. Quiet everything will be fine. I should get a clear head maybe drink some water.<br>It must simply fold it needs but what if not, what if ...__ !?__  
><em>  
>Grrr.<p>

Yikes! Oh Hey Perry I woke you, my little one. I'm sorry. Sleep just keep Ok.

**If I were to write the story will please answer with yes**


	2. A storm of change is many part 1

**Here is Chapter 2. Hope it's better than the first one.**

Chapter 2: A storm of change is much part 1!

Saturday

It's 6:00 in the morning and Phineas clock is already awake and wants to know if the weather cooperates in his plan or not what is coming, oh you know what just see for yourself.

And now we come to the weather. So what will the weather this last weekend of the summer, Bob?

As it seems is a huge storm at Danville, he will reach us night against 19 clock today. What exactly do you mean with tremendous storm Bob? I mean a storm with high winds, rain, lightning and thunder Jack! That sounds like a real thunderstorm Bob? Yes that's it. But the day until then will be 100% as it was sunny and nice most of the time this summer. But it will all citizens get myself no longer by 18 clock stop outside for their own safety.

Thank you Bob for warning of the storm. So to all our viewers, they go home to their own safety from not more from 18 clock. We will err on the hour on the status of this .. Bob? Yes Jack? Can this storm actually in its strength can not be described in more detail already? Now Jack as I was just informed of this storm can only be classified as very tremendous storm in the opinion of meteorologists, the more I can not, unfortunately, you are saying, I'm sorry. Well thank you Bob, so we will report on the storm on the hour. Next, we come to the Spo ...

Phineas turns the TV off because he wants to think and can not do when it submits the sports presenter from the table football.

No please no storm, I thought we could tonight watching the stars and ...

With Morning sweetheart. He was torn from his mother from his thoughts.

Morning Mom. How long have you been there? To know that is long enough a storm approaching and you probably can not sleep.

Is it obvious? No, but normal as you are awake until 7:00 clock and then also the brother is with you.

A red light that have become Phineas replies: Yes that's true Mom But why are the already awake.?

The sound from the TV woke me up. I thought it was your sister who has fallen asleep watching TV and then I saw you sitting there and how did you react to the storm was mentioned.

Phineas stares at his mother with wide eyes and was even red!

As I have to respond? Well you've shaken his head as if you you thought you'd misheard you, and you have even called the that not may not happen today.

Phineas red as his hair just can only stammer reply: Did I really say that. Yes, yes you treasure.

In Phineas thought he screams: Crap crap that's really why Mom had noticed that I have managed to get it all week before all keep secret even from Izzy. And that was really hard because ...

Are you hungry Phineas? Interrupted his thoughts. And his growling stomach gave his mother the answer to their question.

Come, I'll make you a pair waffles.

Th- Thank you Mom.

As his mother, the boy came into the kitchen, he was already back in thought of what he wanted to do today.

Mmh. Perhaps could Izzy and the other yes here today sleepover? But only if mom does not mind and Candace are not upset that no one can sleep over at her. I might ask for Candace with Anyway, she has helped us forever. OK. this is now the plan to ...

Here your waffles Phineas pulled him back from his thoughts without which he could think of to an end


	3. A storm of change is many part 2

**Chapter 3**** is there now and I ask for feedback as you find the story so. From now on, all thoughts are in italics and I will as best I can do that write the story in Pov`s. Since this is my first story so I might need some help. Who wants to help me and can please send me a message.**

Chapter 3: A storm of change is much part 2!

It's continue where the last chapter left off, with Phineas thoughts.

_Mmh__. Perhaps could Izzy and the other yes here today sleepover? But only if Mom does not mind and Candace are not upset that no one can sleep over at her. I might ask for Candace with Anyway, she has helped us forever. OK. this is now the plan to ..._

Here your waffles Phineas pulled him back from his thoughts without which he could think of to an end.

Phineas Pov

Thank you Mom.

Hey Ferb morning. Why have you been awake?

He looks at me and simply shows at the kitchen clock.  
>7:30 clock! What ! It's already 7:30 clock Ferb. He simply nods. Wow !<p>

Um, Mom, I can ask you something. Of course you can, what is it honey?


	4. Phineas and his mother

**This chapter****was written with****the help of****Sabrina06****as a beta****reader****. ****I thank****you****for the excellent****help****in****Revision****. ****I'm****also****very sorry****that****it took so****long****with****this chapter.****I want to****ask****all****readers****of this chapter,****even a****small task****, ****what do you think****? ****What****comes in the****episode****"The Last****Day****of Summer"****? ****Become****Phineas****and****Isabella****married in****this episode****or****the young****Phineas****will recognize****his feelings for****Isabella****before the****high****school for****and****tell her****that****he loves her.****I have to****personally****both****would please****say so.**

Chapter 4:Phineas and his mother

"Um, Mom? Can I ask you something?" Phineas inquired. "Of course you can, what is it honey?" His mother replied.

"So could... I mean... I wanted to ask if...?"

"What is it Phineas?" Linda asked.

"Ferb, could I talk with Mom alone for a moment?"

Ferb was his stepbrother just a nod and left the kitchen back up to Phineas and his room.

As Phineas heard the bedroom door close, he turned back to his mom.

Well, now I can ask. "So Mom, I wanted to ask if it was possible that Izzy, Buford and Baljeet sleep over, now that summer is almost over?"

"Izzy?" Asked his mom. "I, uhm... mean Isabella." Responded a very red Phineas.

"Oh! This is so cute." Linda gushed

"Mom!" Phineas said, he was as red as his hair. "Sorry, darling, I was just blown away by your nickname for Isabella. But to come back to your question, my answer is yes. I still have to check with Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro well as Baljeet's and Buford's parents, to make sure they do not mind." Linda replied.

I'd like to do this, Mom." Phineas said. "However, it should be a surprise, even for Ferb." He finished. "Okay Phineas, but you know, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and myself wouldn't have minded if you had only invited Isabella over." Linda told him.

"Good, I ... Was ... Is ...?" Phineas stammered. "Yes it is very obvious, my little one." Linda giggled. "Okay, uh, thank you Mom. Oh, I almost forgot. Candace can also invite someone. Though not a boy. Tell her that. You can't make an exception because it's the end of summer." Phineas said. "Well, I don't know." Linda stated. "Please, please, please." Phineas pleaded.


End file.
